strawberries on a summer evening
by FloorVioleetta
Summary: "¿Qué es Kuroo-san para mí?" Tener esa pregunta todo el día en la cabeza era una tortura para Tsukishima. ¿Sería que podía encontrar una respuesta y, por fin, dejar sus pensamientos en paz? (One-shot)


_Dedicado a Noe Sweetway._

_Feliz cumpleaños, senpai_.

**Basado en: **"Watermelon sugar", de Harry Styles.

_Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen._

_Puede que aparezca un pequeño spoiler del manga... pero es tan pequeño que llega a ser irrelevante._

_[ONE-SHOT]_

* * *

**I**

_QUIERO MÁS BAYAS Y ESA SENSACIÓN DE VERANO_

_¿Qué es Kuroo-san para mí?_

De pronto esa pregunta invadía sus cotidianos pensamientos, haciendo que se perdiera en el espacio-tiempo en busca de una respuesta. En ese entonces, dejó de lado el vaso con zumo de naranja y apoyó su cabeza en su puño izquierdo. Tsukishima apretó sus labios, pero los soltó de inmediato, acompañando la acción con un pesado suspiro. Se encontraba en la sala de estar de su hogar, sentado en el piso con la vista pegada en la mesa de centro, estudiando los apuntes de _japonés_ para el examen que se venía acercando. No quería que lo castigaran, tampoco es como si tuviera malas calificaciones, sin embargo, más le valía prevenir cualquier evento perjudicial para sus estudios y su club.

No obstante, el pensar en Kuroo constantemente le hacía distraerse, mandando a la mierda cualquier posibilidad de concentrarse. Por eso es que quería encontrar una rápida respuesta a esa méndiga pregunta, con tal de sacársela de la cabeza de una buena vez y así pueda llevar con normalidad su vida… Así como era antes de empezar a tener encuentros con él.

_¿Qué es Kuroo-san para mí?_

–El tipo con el que te acuestas.

Yamaguchi había salido del baño, y ya estaba haciéndole compañía en la sala. Tsukishima lo miraba confundido, hasta podría decirse que algo ofendido, pero él le sonreía divertido, y señaló el móvil que estaba cargándose sobre el mueble junto al sofá.

–Te envió un mensaje.

–¿Cómo sabes que fue él? Y deja de decirle así –se quejó Tsukishima, pero Yamaguchi rio con un poco más de fuerza.

–La verdad es que no lo sé, pero de que te llegó un mensaje, es un hecho –afirmó el pecoso.

Tsukishima no dijo nada, simplemente asintió y volvió a tomar de su zumo, fruncía un poco el ceño para darle a su apariencia un poco de "normalidad". Tadashi se acercó a él y le extendió una mano, Tsukishima lo miró algo extrañado.

–Ya me voy, gracias por tu ayuda hoy –dijo Yamaguchi.

–¿Y esta despedida? ¿Estás aprendiendo modales para que la mamá de Yachi-san se dé cuenta de que el novio de su hija tiene buenos modales? –se burló.

–Vale –alejó la mano–, como quieras. Ya me voy, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Tsukishima se puso de pie para acompañarlo hasta la puerta, ahí sí se despidió de una buena manera de su mejor amigo que lo había estado acompañando en el estudio, de tal manera pudo serle de apoyo, ya que Yamaguchi seguía teniendo un poco de problemas en el manejo de los _kanji_.

Al quedarse solo, volvió a la sala y terminó su zumo, luego dejó el vaso en la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación. Pensó en si tomaba una ducha de inmediato o lo hacía después de cenar, se tiró a la cama y comenzó a quitarse la camiseta, quedando semidesnudo. De pronto, recordó que no había traído consigo su teléfono, y tenía pensado revisar ese mensaje que, según Yamaguchi, había recibido.

Pero se quedó acostado, pensando, dándose cuenta de un par de cosas en las que no había reparado antes. Ya estaba en segundo año, sabía lo que quería hacer después de la escuela, sí, mas si de algo no estaba seguro, era de su relación –si se le puede decir así– con Kuroo. Su estómago se revolvía, por inseguridad, inestabilidad, no lo sabía, pero de pronto volvía a pasar la misma condenada pregunta por su cabeza.

Se sentó en la cama y empezó a tocarse los brazos mientras recordaba. Luego del torneo de primavera, Kuroo le pidió que se quedara un día más, y aunque le costó aceptar, terminó cediendo. Y es que, si Kuroo lo tenía acorralado en aquel cubículo de los baños del gimnasio, lo besaba cada vez que emitía una palabra, se sentía débil y con total disposición a ceder.

Pero esa salida siempre iba de la mano de la compañía de Bokuto y Akaashi, de tal modo que sus interacciones estaban limitadas. No caminaban de la mano, no se abrazaban, mucho menos se besaban, sin embargo, estaban juntos, en un mismo espacio, en un mismo ambiente. Ambos sabían que, al final de esa salida y se tuvieran que separar de los chicos, tendrían su momento, eso no se los podía quitar nadie. La casa de Kuroo siempre estaba vacía cada vez que la visitaba, por lo que el ambiente era simplemente perfecto.

–¡Ya llegué! –escuchó la voz de su madre–. ¿Kei? ¿Estás en tu habitación?

_Él jamás me ha llamado por mi nombre_, pensó, antes de volver a colocarse la camiseta y salir al encuentro con su madre.

**II**

_Y suena tal como una canción_

El mensaje, efectivamente, había sido de Kuroo, anunciándole que estaría de visita en Miyagi, y que sería bueno si le ayudaba a buscar un hostal donde pudiese quedarse, y que quedara cerca de su casa, para verse. Leerlo lo había puesto un tanto ansioso, y la verdad es que su madre empezó a hacerle preguntas sobre esa inquietud que veía en el rostro de su hijo menor, por lo que solo zafó diciendo que se trataba de un entrenamiento sorpresa, con un jugador importante, en fin, ella terminó creyéndole y el tema se dio por finalizado.

Ese mismo día en la noche, cuando estaba dispuesto a dormir, llamaron a la casa, su madre fue quien contestó y luego fue inmediatamente a la habitación de su hijo, casi al borde del llanto. Akiteru estaba internado en el hospital por un resfriado mal cuidado, y si bien le darían el alta a primera hora mañana, necesitaba reposo.

–Mañana mismo voy a viajar a cuidar a tu hermano, no puede quedarse solo –decía la madre.

Kei asentía y trataba de tranquilizar a su madre, además de pedirle más detalles de la información que le dieron por teléfono para confirmar que no fuese un fraude. Luego de un par de llamadas al hospital, lograron saber que Akiteru sí se encontraba en el hospital, así que su madre empezó a arreglarse para el viaje de manera inmediata. Saldría a primera hora, en el primer tren, y le llamaría al llegar. Digamos que esa noche no estaría muy tranquila, apenas pudo pegar una pestaña.

Recordó que todavía no le respondía a Kuroo, sin embargo, consideraba que ya era bastante tarde como para hacerlo, pasada la medianoche, posiblemente él estaría durmiendo. Estaba de pie en su habitación, miró dubitativo hacia su velador donde reposaba su teléfono, la luz de notificaciones brillaba, pero no había querido contestar los mensajes de Hinata ni los de Yamaguchi, sabía que ellos eran los remitentes. Después de unos segundos dudando, chasqueó la lengua y tomó el teléfono, no para leer los mensajes, pero sí para enviarle un mensaje a Kuroo.

"Kuroo-san, estaré solo en mi casa, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí."

Dudó si debía enviarlo, pero antes de darse cuenta, por impulso puro, había presionado _enviar_ y si lo cancelaba sería bastante obvio. Se puso horriblemente nervioso, dejó el teléfono de lado y salió de su habitación para ver si su madre necesitaba ayuda o si estaba durmiendo. Fue en vano ir a verla a su habitación, puesto que la mujer había estado tan cansada que logró conciliar el sueño incluso con la noticia de su hijo hospitalizado, claro, con la maleta junto a ella en la cama. Kei sonrió levemente y volvió a su habitación, miró en dirección de su celular, pero no había ninguna luz de notificación. Sin esperar nada, decidió dormir.

_Kuroo-san debe estar durmiendo_.

.

.

.

Cuando estuvo en la escuela, a la hora del almuerzo, le llegó una foto de su madre, donde podía ver a su hermano recostado en una cama, ya no estaba en el hospital, estaba sonriendo, pero con un paño blanco sobre la frente, además la acompañaba con un mensaje que decía:

"Tu hermano está bien, solo debe descansar. Llámame cuando llegues a casa, no olvides comer. Te quiero".

Y luego, le había llegado un mensaje de Kuroo pidiéndoles que se juntaran en la estación del metro, puesto que había aceptado quedarse en su hogar, habían hablado y coordinado su estadía, solo sería por una noche, el mayor había prometido prepararle su comida para la escuela, y si bien Tsukishima se había empezado a arrepentir un poco de aquella decisión, la idea de tener a Kuroo solo para él, en su casa, sin la interrupción de nadie, le hacía ilusión.

_¿Y si encuentro la respuesta?_, pensó.

Ahora, el entrenamiento había terminado temprano, la condición meteorológica estaba del asco, a las seis tuvieron que dejar la escuela porque se había cortado el agua, corría algo de viento cálido y el cielo se cubría completamente con nimbostratos, anunciando así el aguacero.

–Parece que va a llover, Kageyama-kun, ¿sabes qué significa eso? –escuchó la indiscutible voz de Hinata.

–Sí, que no podremos ir a _ese lugar_ –respondió Kageyama.

Tsukishima sabía que había estado comportándose extraño y distraído durante el entrenamiento, tanto que Ennoshita lo quedaba mirando cada vez que _el dúo raro_ discutía y él no hacía ningún comentario sarcástico al respecto. Esa vez, no fue la excepción, debía sacárselo de encima, así que dijo, sin pensar:

–Qué lástima, no podrán tener su cita.

Ambos se quedaron mirando a Tsukishima que terminaba de guardar sus pertenencias en su bolso, para replicarle al mismo tiempo, con un evidente nerviosismo en sus palabras:

–¡No es una cita!

–Claro, claro –les dijo sonriendo y revisaba su celular.

_1 mensaje nuevo: Kuroo-san._

La sonrisa se borró de inmediato, abrió el mensaje. Ya estaba por llegar, debía apresurarse para que no estuviera esperando por él. Ancló su bolso a su hombro, preparó sus audífonos, y sin esperar ni siquiera a Yamaguchi, salió de la sala club, excusándose y despidiéndose de todos. Bajó las escaleras a paso normal y continuo, pero al estar ya en el primer piso, corrió hacia la salida e ir en búsqueda de la parada de autobús que lo dejaría en la estación.

Sabía que esa actitud había llamado la atención del resto del equipo, pero no tenía tiempo para ir pensando en eso, solo tenía que enfocarse en llegar rápido a la estación y dar con Kuroo entre toda la gente. El tiempo se estaba poniendo más frío, quería asegurarse de que llegaran a casa antes que la tormenta. Una vez en el autobús, checó las notificaciones de su celular, pero todavía no tenía alguna llamada o algún mensaje de Kuroo, lo que le daba posibilidades de llegar a tiempo.

Miraba constantemente por la ventana, no había tanto tráfico, aunque asumía que luego de que se encontraran, las calles estarían repletas por todos quienes se previenen de las fuertes lluvias en Miyagi.

_¿Por qué quisiste venir en esta temporada, tonto Kuroo-san?_, pensaba.

Se bajó del transporte y esperó en la entrada de la estación, miró hacia todos lados, pero no había rastro de Kuroo, el próximo tren llegaba en un par de minutos. Su móvil empezó a sonar, lo sacó rápidamente de su bolsillo, se dio cuenta de que no era de Kuroo, sino que, de su madre, obviamente debía contestar.

–_¡Kei! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te interrumpí el entrenamiento? _

–No, ya terminamos por hoy.

–_Asegúrate de comer cuando llegues a casa, por favor._

–¿Cómo está mi hermano? –volvió a echar una ojeada a su alrededor, sin rastros de Kuroo todavía.

–_Está bien, solo fue una fiebre fuerte, ni siquiera tiene tos. Debe descansar por tres días y tomar medicamento. Mañana me devolveré a Miyagi, una amiga de Akiteru se encargará de cuidar de él, Saeko-chan._

_Había olvidado lo cercana que era la hermana de Tanaka-san de mi hermano_, pensó mientras volvía a mirar alrededor; no se veía a Kuroo.

–¿En la mañana?

–_No, por la tarde. Estaré en casa cuando llegues de la escuela._

–Genial –suspiró–. Dale saludos a mi hermano.

–_De inmediato, aguarda_.

Y lo vio, saliendo, con un bolso negro anclado a su brazo, vestido con unos ajustados pantalones negros y sudadera gris. Inevitablemente, se aceleró el pulso de su corazón, sentía que si hablaba tartamudearía mucho, tenía que relajarse, recordar que seguía en una llamada con su madre y debía mantener la compostura.

–_Akiteru dice que _–la voz de su madre lo sacó de su trance– _tienes que seguir entrenando duro para volver al Torneo de Primavera._

–Vale…

–_Te llamaré más tarde, Kei, tengo que enseñarle a Saeko-chan a hacer la sopa para Akiteru._

–Hablamos después, mamá.

Kuroo lo había visto, sonreía ladino, daba cada paso con determinación hacia Tsukishima, sabía que él lo vio, y que su postura se había arqueado un poco, todo atribuible a sus nervios. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en una llamada, pero podía esperar. Han pasado cuatro meses desde que lo vio por última vez, ¿qué sería esperar un par de minutos más? Nada.

–_Antes de que cuelgues, si quieres le dices a Tadashi-kun que se quede contigo esta noche, hay comida de sobra_.

–Sí, mamá, ahí veré lo que hago… Te dejo –dijo cuando Kuroo ya se encontraba frente a él. Lo miró a los ojos y con eso solo quería que su madre colgara la llamada.

–_Te llamo luego, Kei _–extendió la última vocal con entusiasmo antes de colgar.

Una vez lo hizo, alejó el móvil de su oreja, mantenía la mirada fija en Kuroo, que seguía sonriendo. Por un momento pensó en que se había vuelto más bajo, pero si le comentaba eso, de seguro el mayor se enojaba y le reclamaría que en realidad _él_ se estaba volviendo más alto, ya que seguía en etapa de desarrollo.

No decía nada, Tsukishima ni sonreía, quería hablar, pero le dio nervios, su corazón no dejaba de latir a mil por hora, además, ¿qué le decía? ¿"Te demoraste en llegar"? ¿"Llegaste bien"? ¿"Hola"?  
Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más allá de eso, porque Kuroo se le había adelantado, con un par de pasos más que dio, tomó a Tsukishima de los hombros y le dio un corto y rápido beso en los labios.

–Hola –sonrió burlón luego de ello–, ¿nos vamos? Por lo que vi, se viene una fuerte lluvia esta noche.

No le respondió nada, simplemente se quedó pasmado mientras que Kuroo seguía con esa expresión de burla en su rostro. Parpadeó un par de veces, lo miró serio y le dijo que sí, que debían irse y llegar antes de que la tormenta los encuentre.

De camino no tuvo que preocuparse por el tema de conversación, Kuroo no dejaba de hablar de la universidad, de las veces en que tuvo que convencer a Kenma de que estudiara en lugar de estar jugando todo el día, además de todas las conversaciones que tuvieron sobre la idea de ser _youtuber_. Tsukishima solo hacía comentarios ocasionales, lo que más repetía era "Kuroo-san, te falta un poco de juventud", haciendo así que el mayor se ofuscara por lo bajo.

Cuando se bajaron el transporte, Tsukishima se dio cuenta de que ya ni un alma caminaba por su vecindario, las casas ya tenían sus luces encendidas, las luminarias alumbraban el camino, y el cálido viento tormentoso les recordaba que debían apresurar el paso. Cuando Tsukishima empezó a caminar, Kuroo lo siguió, paso a paso, en silencio, el menor se puso incómodo.

–Tsukki –dijo Kuroo–, sabes, puedo irme a un hostal…

–Ni hablar –respondió el rubio con la mirada fija en el camino.

–Lo digo en serio –sonrió.

–Yo también. No te preocupes, mi casa queda ahí –señaló a la única que tenía las luces apagadas–. No hay nadie, mi mamá llegará mañana.

Luego, Tsukishima se dio cuenta de que Kuroo le estaba diciendo eso por lo distante que se estaba comportando, y, bueno, después de _ese_ beso no podía estar menos confundido que antes, al contrario, la maldita pregunta volvía a aparecer en su cabeza.

_¿Qué es Kuroo-san para mí?_

Kuroo no volvió a decir palabra alguna, y cuando llegaron a la entrada de la casa, entró después de Tsukishima, pidió permiso y se quitó los zapatos, recibiendo un par de pantuflas que le hacía entrega.

–¿Quieres tomar una ducha? –le preguntó el rubio–. Mientras puedo mostrarte la antigua habitación de Akiteru, donde puedes dejar tus cosas.

Kuroo dejó su bolso en el piso, dio un par de pasos hacia Tsukishima y lo abrazó por la espalda, juntando sus manos sobre el estómago del menor. Algo le susurró, pero Tsukishima no fue capaz de descifrarlo por completo, sin embargo, posó sus manos sobre las de Kuroo y las acarició con sus pulgares. Se dio vuelta lentamente, Kuroo aflojó un poco su abrazo para facilitar la movilidad de Tsukishima, y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, se besaron.

Dios, cuánto había extrañado esa sensación. Kei sentía que volvía a tocar las puertas del cielo, ser besado por Kuroo era tan placentero, y a la vez tan necesario. Le sorprendía que todavía mantuviera esas cosquillas en el estómago y esas ansias de querer seguir besándolo hasta quedarse sin labios. Pensar eso le causaba algo de gracia. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de Kuroo, y este se aferró incluso más a la cintura del rubio. Empezó a dar pasos hacia atrás, hasta que empujó a Kuroo para que se separaran. Las respiraciones agitadas demostraban lo intenso que había sido aquel beso, pero estaban en un mal lugar, por eso, Tsukishima bajó la mirada para pensar un par de segundos lo que le iba a decir.

–Mi habitación está… –señaló el techo, se acomodó los lentes y volvió a mirar a Kuroo a los ojos–. Vamos.

Kuroo no necesitó que lo convencieran, simplemente siguió a Tsukishima por las escaleras hasta su habitación y, cuando entraron, no fue necesaria ninguna inspección, porque ninguno quería perder el tiempo con conversaciones que podrían tener después. Sería mejor si iban directo a la acción, así que Tsukishima se dejó besar por Kuroo mientras lo guiaba a su cama, recostándose, quedando su _senpai_ sobre él.

Cuando Kuroo empezó a quitarse la camiseta, y posteriormente se la quitó a él, se dejó besar el cuello y disfrutar el tacto de sus cálidos dedos que parecían delinear cada músculo de su abdomen. Y la voz de Yamaguchi llegó a su cabeza: _El tipo con el que te acuestas_. Abrió rápidamente los ojos, pero decidió volver a concentrarse en su momento con Kuroo, quién sabe cuándo podrán tener un momento tan cómodo de nuevo.

_No me importa que, por ahora, sea solo el tipo con el que me acuesto_, pensó, y un trueno dio por iniciada la tormenta de ese día.

.

.

.

Ya estaban duchados y Tsukishima terminaba de calentar la cena. Su madre había dejado el refrigerador lleno, curry, arroz, _onigiri_, un poco de _katsudon_ y _yakisoba_. Habían optado por curry, ya que era una comida caliente, apto para esa noche. Kuroo tomaba té, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, mientras secaba su cabello con una toalla, mantenía su mirada fija en la espalda de Tsukishima, luego la subió hasta su nuca y, aprovechando que se giró un momento en busca de cubiertos, notó la _marca_ que le había dejado hace poco más de media hora. Sonrió triunfante.

–¿Dónde puedo dejar la toalla? –le preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

–Ah, en la sala está el tendedero, déjala ahí.

Kuroo hizo caso inmediatamente, y para el momento en que volvió a la cocina, Tsukishima ya había servido los platos, dispuesto en la mesa junto con la cuchara para poder comer. Tomó asiento frente a Tsukishima y, luego de su anunciar que comerán, cenaron, pero la tensión era latente. Ambos querían iniciar una conversación, pero no sabían cómo. Es decir, se habían acostado, ¿no? Pero no se pusieron a dormir, quizás fue un poco temprano, no lo sabían.

–Kuroo-san –habló Tsukishima–, ¿qué te trajo a Miyagi?

–Les dije a mis padres que vendría por investigaciones de la universidad, a comprar un libro y a conocer la Universidad de Tohoku.

–Ah…

–Pero es mentira.

–¿Cómo es eso?

Kuroo dio otro bocado a la comida, limpió su boca con la servilleta y miró fijamente a los ojos de Kei, sonrió.

–Quería verte, y las cosas se dieron perfecto para que realizara este viaje –afirmó–. Como ellos no saben que me siento atraído por los hombres, quizás hubieran tomado actitudes que me habrían prohibido verte el resto de mi vida –rio nervioso.

–¿Querías verme? –preguntó.

–Eso dije.

–¿A mí?

–A ti.

Kei dejó de comer y cubrió su boca con una mano, apoyó su espalda de mejor manera en el respaldo de su silla, respiró profundamente y desvió la mirada. Kuroo, en cambio, por debajo de la mesa, comenzó a tocar la pierna del chico con su pie. Inmediatamente, Tsukishima lo miró, el sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

–¿Recuerdas cuando salimos con Akaashi y el simplón de Bokuto? –le preguntó el mayor.

No respondió, Kuroo siguió acariciando.

–¿Y entramos a ese local, donde Bokuto pidió sake?

Tsukishima siguió sin responder, su cara se estaba colocando más y más roja.

–Como no podía besarte ni tocarte tanto como quería –trazó desde el tobillo hacia la pantorrilla–, hice esto, ¿lo recuerdas?

–Kuroo-san… –murmuró–, estamos cenando.

–¿Lo recuerdas, Tsukki?

El recuerdo de ese desagradable olor a tabaco y comida rápida, además de la estruendosa risa de Bokuto y los quejidos de Akaashi, que se había sentado a su lado, se hizo presente, reviviendo las sensaciones vivas de aquel momento, como si estuviera ahí de nuevo, grabando y escribiendo la historia.

–Lo recuerdo –respondió–. Lo recuerdo con claridad –mantuvo la mirada fija en Kuroo, incluso si tenía las mejillas más rojizas que de costumbre, no demostraría debilidad, nunca, frente a nadie–, y lo que más recuerdo, es que sonó una canción de amor, en inglés, ¿la recuerdas tú, Kuroo-san?

–Sí –subió su tacto, tratando de llegar a la parte interna de los muslos–, sí la recuerdo. ¿Quieres escucharla?

–No –fue tajante, sabía que su estaba en desventaja–, ¿para qué?

–Oh, ¿y eso? –Tsukishima se inclinó sobre la mesa, Kuroo hizo lo mismo.

–Comamos, y cuando subamos a dormir, escucharemos _esa_ canción, solo si tú la recuerdas con exactitud, _senpai_.

**III**

_Solo quiero probarlo…_

Tsukishima se despertó y apagó la alarma, las gotas de lluvia golpeteaban su ventana, Kuroo dormía a su lado, en su cama, ambos semidesnudos, luego del sexo se habían puesto ropa interior solamente y se quedaron dormidos. De manera lenta, salió de la cama, asegurándose de no despertarlo, tomó su mochila y la sacó de la habitación. Según lo que le dijo Kuroo, se iría a eso de las diez, le pidió que dejara las llaves de emergencia bajo la tercera maceta que estaba a la izquierda de la puerta de entrada, quizás quería que le dijera que se quedara un poco más, pero Tsukishima no era de esos que se ponían caprichosos, aunque quisiera tenerlo por más rato, incluso considerar faltar a la escuela, no se sentía cómodo dándose ese gusto, como si no lo mereciera, como si…

_… no merezco darme el lujo de estar con la persona que me gusta, si solo nos juntamos para una cosa_. Un pensamiento bastante deprimente.

Al llegar a la sala, encendió la televisión y lo primero que encontró fue el noticiero anunciado la cancelación de las clases en distintas escuelas y preparatorias a causa de los cortes de aguas que había sufrido la zona. Todavía no anunciaban el listado oficial, así que mientras esperaba, subió un poco el volumen y fue hasta la cocina para checar si contaba con agua; por suerte sí, al ver que el agua salía, suspiró aliviado.

Volvió a la sala y el listado de escuelas se proyectó. La preparatoria Karasuno era el último en esa lista, bajo Aoba Johsai. Sus clases de habían suspendido, significaba que el entrenamiento también, las escuelas no tenían el permiso de abrir las puertas. Su primer pensamiento fue: _de seguro el _dúo de fenómenos_ son quienes más sufrirán con esa noticia_, y luego…

Un escalofrío lo invadió, claro, seguía semidesnudo y el ambiente no era muy cálido que digamos. Apagó la televisión y volvió a su habitación. En silencio, entró y se dio cuenta de que Kuroo seguía durmiendo. Jugueteó un poco con sus manos, un trueno se escuchó afuera, y dio los pasos que restaban hasta su cama, se hizo un espacio y tomó el brazo de Kuroo para que lo rodeara. Sonrió cuando sintió que Kuroo se acomodaba para abrazarlo de mejor manera.

.

.

.

Despertó de golpe cuando una llamada entraba en su línea. Sobó sus ojos y se sentó en la cama, tomó el teléfono y sus gafas, sin mirar de quién se trataba, contestó.

–¿Diga?

–_Kei, soy mamá._

–Buenos días…

–_¿Estabas durmiendo? ¿No fuiste a la escuela?_

–Me las cancelaron, parece que se rompió la matriz con la lluvia.

–_Oh, mi… _

–Pero acá en la casa hay agua, no te preocupes por eso.

–_¿Sigue lloviendo?_

–Sí… ¿Y allá?

–_Sí, también… Hijo, te llamaba porque no podré volver hoy _–escuchar eso pareció despertarlo por completo.

–¿Qué quieres decir?

–_Cancelaron los trenes, las calles no están aptas ni menos las vías para realizar viajes. Tendré que quedarme un día más._

–Ya veo…

–_¿Tienes suficiente comida?_

–El refrigerador sigue lleno –el aroma a huevo se hizo presente en su habitación, fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que Kuroo ya no estaba en la cama junto a él.

–_Vale… Mira, ante cualquier inconveniente, me llamas. Sé que es difícil estar solo… Debiste haber invitado a un amigo, no lo sé, no me deja tranquila que estés solo._

–No estoy solo… Anoche te tomé la palabra, invité a Yamaguchi –mintió.

–_Oh, ¿en serio? Me alegra, me alegra, así se hacen compañía _–suspiró aliviada–. _Bueno, voy a colgarte._

–Mañana… ¿tienes pensado llegar a la misma hora?

–_Sí._

–Entonces, te veo mañana, mamá. Dale saludos a mi hermano.

–_Por supuesto… Te llamo más tarde. _

–Adiós –y colgó.

Se puso de pie, de su armario sacó un buzo azul, se lo colocó para salir de su habitación hacia la cocina, no sin antes tomar su teléfono para revisar las notificaciones que tenía. Se encontró con Kuroo, usando un buzo rojo, terminando de preparar _takoyaki_ y con una sopa _miso_ a punto de quedar lista. Le encantaba esa escena, no pensó que sería tan afortunado de verlo algún día, pero su extrañeza era más latente.

–Buenos días –dijo, llamando la atención del mayor.

–Buenos días –sonrió–. Según la nota que dejó tu mamá en el refrigerador, hoy te corresponde este desayuno –señaló la nota–, así que te lo comes todo.

Tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina, Kuroo tenía todo dispuesto para el desayuno. Sacó su móvil y vio que en el grupo de chat del equipo habían hablado, pero eran tantos mensajes que solo se quiso enfocar en los que decía Ennoshita, ya que, como era el capitán, siempre daba la información.

"El entrenamiento se cancela hasta que retomemos las clases", había enviado el capitán. Eso bastaba y sobraba.

–Kuroo-san –dijo–, mi mamá no llegará hoy, tal parece no hay trenes. Será mejor que revises si también te afecta a ti, para que te quedes otra noche más.

Kuroo iba a empezar a rebanar el _tamagoyaki_, pero lo miró confundido, Tsukishima le correspondió la mirada con extrañeza.

–¿Qué? –preguntó.

–Nada… –volvió a mirar la tabla donde tenía dispuesto el rollo–, es solo que no, no puedo devolverme a Tokio hoy.

–¿Te quedarás entonces?

–¿Puedo?

–Puedes.

No hablaron hasta que se dispusieron a desayunar, Tsukishima hizo comentarios a lo bien que se le daba la cocina, y Kuroo recibió ese halago con sumo gusto. Su desayuno transcurrió con normalidad, comentarios relativos al clima principalmente, la gestión de las escuelas, y lo aburrido que debe haber sido que cancelaran el entrenamiento –claro que Tsukishima estaba agradecido de que todo se hubiese dado para tener otro día con él, debía dar a entender que sí lamentaba perder un día de clases y de entramiento.

El sonido de un mensaje interrumpió la armónica convivencia, un mensaje de Yamaguchi. Se excusó para leerlo, y así darle la importancia que merecía. Frunció levemente el ceño.

"¿Quieres venir a mi casa hoy? Veremos películas. Viene Hitoka-san, Hinata y Kageyama", escribía.

–¿Pasó algo? –preguntó el mayor.

–Yamaguchi me invita a su casa a ver películas.

–Oh.

"Lo siento", empezó a escribir, "pero no puedo"

–Acabo de declinar la invitación –dijo el menor dejando el móvil de vuelta en la mesa.

–Tsukki, si quieres…

–Kuroo-san, quiero serte sincero.

Tsukishima empezó a juguetear con sus dedos sobre su regazo, apretaba los labios, tenía ciertas dudas sobre cómo debía formular lo que quería decir, lo que quería preguntar, y la verdad es que la penetrante mirada de un curioso y preocupado Kuroo lo ponía incluso más nervioso. Aclaró un poco su garganta y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

–Kuroo-san, tú y yo –señaló respectivamente a cada uno–, solo somos conocidos, o amigos, que se acuestan, ¿o me equivoco?

–¿Qué quieres decir?

La seriedad y gravedad que utilizó Kuroo en ese momento, para formular esa simple pregunta, le produjo un horrible escalofrío. Quizás había metido la pata, pero cómo iba a saberlo, si él no estaba siendo para nada claro al respecto de su situación.

–Tsukishima-kun –seguía sonando serio–, tú crees que ocuparía mis días libres de deberes y entrenamiento para viajar ¿solo por un polvo con un _amigo_?

–Quizás no lo planteé bien –se excusó.

–De la forma que sea, eso es lo que querías decir, ¿no?

–No sé por qué te enfadas –espetó un poco ofuscado–. De todas maneras, tú eres el que no es claro. ¿Qué se supone que somos? ¿Qué es lo que significo yo para ti?

–Nunca antes habías planteado esas preguntas –observó Kuroo frunciendo levemente el ceño.

–Ayer nos acostamos dos veces, y luego nos estuvimos besando hasta que nos dio sueño. Caricias y besos por doquier, en mi cuello tengo de esas marcas que te gusta dejarme, pero nunca me has dicho nada al respecto de nosotros… –guardó silencio un par de segundos–. ¿Sabes qué es lo que me he estado preguntando desde hace casi ya un maldito año? –Kuroo arqueó una ceja–. "¿Qué es Kuroo-san para mí?" ¿Cómo crees que me siento al tener esa pregunta todos los malditos días de mi vida en mi cabeza? Una pregunta a la que nunca le encuentro más que una respuesta: el tipo con el que me acuesto.

–Te lo vuelvo a repetir –se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando sus dos puños sobre ella–: ¿Crees que viajaría solo por un polvo con un amigo? Dime, ¿de verdad lo crees?

No respondió.

–Tsukishima, mírame –exigió el mayor luego de que el aludido desviara la vista hacia la puerta–, y respóndeme.

–Eso dímelo tú. ¿Qué respuesta le das a tu propia pregunta?

–"No" –dijo muy convencido–. Tú eres más que un amigo con el que me acuesto, ¡por Dios! –exclamó–. ¡Todo mi equipo sabe que quedé prendado de ti después de que fuiste con tu equipo a los entrenamientos de Tokio! ¡Pero que todo partió con el partido al final de la _Golden week_! Me pegaste un _crush_ fuertísimo.

–¿De verdad? –cuestionó–. Si fue así, ¿por qué nunca lo dijiste?

–No lo sé, dime tú, ¿por qué crees que sea?

–¿Miedo, quizá? –meneó un poco su cabeza para darle un énfasis a la despreocupación en su hablar.

–Sí, miedo a ser rechazado –afirmó sin ningún atisbo de vergüenza o arrepentimiento–. No quería sufrir otro rechazo en mi vida. No sé si recuerdas, nuestro primer beso en los baños de la Academia Fukurodani.

–Sí…

–Desde ahí fue que me dije a mí mismo que no me daría el lujo de dejarte ir tan rápido, que quería mantenerte a mi lado siempre, pero no sabía si tú estabas sintiendo algo por mí como yo lo hacía por ti.

No hubo respuesta por parte del menor, se encontraba procesando todo y recordando que, en ese baño, en total oscuridad, donde Kuroo pudo haber ido _más allá_, solo se limitó a besarlo y acariciar su nuca, nada más que eso.

–Y luego de nuestra primera vez, también en Tokio, me di cuenta de que sí estaba enamorado de ti, o que estaba en camino a eso. Dios, Tsukki, no tienes idea lo importante que te has vuelto para mí, a tal punto que no podía esperar a que tuvieras entrenamientos en Tokio, apenas vi la oportunidad la tomé. Le mentí a mis padres, les dije que estaría en un hostal, que ellos mismos me recomendaron, me aguanté un viaje de cinco horas, solo para ver si podía verte, incluso si solo eran diez minutos. Quería verte, nada me importaba más que verte. Por eso, cuando te vi esperándome en la estación, te saludé con un beso.

–Kuroo-san –murmuró–, ¿de verdad estás enamorado de mí?

–Sí, y siento que me estoy arriesgando al decirlo… ¡Pero quien no arriesga, no tiene opciones más que perder! –rio un poco, liberando la tensión del ambiente.

Ninguno dijo una palabra en el siguiente par de minutos, pero ya no se sentía como un ambiente tenso o algo, solo un ambiente vacío que estaba llenándose de una calidez que parecía extraña, comparado con los truenos y la lluvia que se hacían presentes cada tanto.

–¿Qué soy yo para ti? –preguntó Kuroo–. Esa era tu pregunta, ¿no?

–Sí…

–Si yo pude responder a mi propia pregunta, ¿podrías al menos intentar responder la tuya?

Tsukishima se puso tenso, sobó su nuca e hizo una mueca de confusión, frunciendo un poco sus labios hacia la derecha y arqueando sus cejas. Volvió a desviar la mirada, pero sentía que Kuroo no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Sabía ya que estaba cerca de su respuesta, de hecho, siempre la tuvo, pero nunca había sido capaz de decirla en voz alta, por miedo a que no fuese correspondido. Pero Kuroo, en persona, le había dicho cuál era el panorama en el que se encontraban, sin disfrazarlo con algún tipo de eufemismo, fue directo en admitir sus sentimientos, ¿por qué no podía hacer él lo mismo? Tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire, dándose ánimos.

–Kuroo-san… No, _Tetsur__ō-san_ –hizo una pequeña pausa–; Tetsurō-san es la persona que me gusta.

No hicieron más que sonreírse, y reír juntos, por lo bajo, por la situación vivida. Luego de ello, la sonrisa no se les borró de la cara hasta que empezaron a discutir por quién debía lavar los trastes; no sirvió de nada porque, a fin de cuentas, lo hicieron juntos. Cada uno tomó una ducha y se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, Tsukishima abrió las cortinas, dejando a la vista el cielo cubierto, de tal modo, ambos podían estar observando la lluvia un buen rato.

No tenían la necesidad de moverse, solo estaban ahí, sentados el uno junto al otro, Kuroo entrelazando su mano con la de Tsukishima, y pasando a besarla mientras repetía lo mucho que le gustaba que tuviera la piel tan _suavecita_. Compartieron comentarios ocasionales, no dejaban que la conversación muriera, pero en un punto, Kuroo quiso dejar de hablar y, con su mano libre, tomó el rostro de Tsukishima para poder besarlo, suave, delicadamente, sin apuro, total, les quedaba todo un día juntos, podía darse el lujo de besarlo con tranquilidad.

–Te quiero, _Kei_ –le murmuró sobre los labios.

Al escucharlo pronunciar su nombre, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa para luego seguir besándolo con tranquilidad, y con tanto cariño que no era posible llegar y ponerlo en palabras. De pronto, recordaba el verano y las sensaciones de ese primer beso con Kuroo en los baños. Era el mismo sabor, la misma sensación que tenía cuando comía esa peculiar fruta que tanto le gustaba, un flechazo directo al paladar.

Pero una llamada tenía que joder el momento. Tsukishima rodó los ojos, tomó su teléfono que había estado en la mesa de café mientras que Kuroo limpiaba la comisura de sus labios. Era Yamaguchi, Tsukishima se lo advirtió a Kuroo –que no emitiera ningún ruido desagradable ni que tampoco hablara–, así que solamente lo miró y este entendió a la perfección.

–Yamaguchi –contestó.

–_¡Tsukki! ¿De verdad no vas a venir?_

–De verdad.

–_¿Por qué? Los chicos quieren que vengas, como una reunión de los de segundo año._

–Tengo visita, no puedo ir.

–_¿Visita? ¿Quién? _–preguntó Yamaguchi, sin creer que fuera verdad.

–Alguien.

–_Claro, claro. Tsukki, no seas maldito, ven con nosotras. Sé que tu madre no está en casa._

–No puedo ir, tampoco quiero, déjame estar acá con mi visita –y en ese momento, Kuroo le quitó el teléfono.

–_¿Ah, sí? Pero dime, quién es tu visita, Tsukki._

–Hola, Yamaguchi-kun –dijo Kuroo con cierta burla–. Habla Kuroo Tetsurō, el _novio_ de Kei.

_¿Novio?_, pensó Tsukishima, pero no quiso reprocharle nada mientras se encontraran en la llamada.

–_Oh… ¿Novio? ¿Eh? Estoy confundido _–sonaba nervioso, Kuroo rio.

–Sí, mira, ¿podemos dejar la llamada para más tarde? Te prometo que te llamamos después.

–_C-Claro, sí, ¡sí! _–rio nervioso–. _Eh, uhm…_

–Después hablamos.

–_Sí… Uhm, adiós… ¡Cuida bien de Tsukki!_

–Lo haré, Yamaguchi-kun. Salúdame al Enano, ¿sí? Adiós.

–_A-Adiós_.

Una vez colgada la llamada, le hizo entrega del teléfono a Tsukishima, que lo miraba extrañado.

–¿Novio? ¿No se te ocurrió una mentira mejor?

–Pero si no fue mentira…

–¿Acaso yo te pregunté si querías ser mi novio?

–No –apretó sus labios–, pero creo que, en ese caso, debería hacerlo yo.

–¿Eh?

–Kei… Por favor, sal conmigo.

**FIN**

* * *

La canción que escucharon Tsukishima y Kuroo la dejo a su elección, siento que todos podemos tener distintos gustos en canciones y preferencias que ambientarían a la perfección los sentimientos de ambos, así que... ¡A su imaginación! :)

Gracias por leer.

Espero, Noe, que te haya gustado, ¡y a ustedes, lectores, también!


End file.
